


It Is What It Is

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Lallura, Oral Sex, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Out in space, Lance doesn't have a lot of ways he can spoil Allura, so he offers up himself.





	It Is What It Is

**Author's Note:**

> A humble offering of indulgent, shameless Allurance private time. This came from a prompt on my tumblr, and this is my first time writing anything really in depth for this ship. I actually really like what they could be together, so this was very enjoyable! Thank you for reading and hope you like it!

Lance has had the thought many times, it's practically branded onto his thoughts regularly.

Allura is so beautiful.

And it's not just all in the looks. Her presence in general commands attention, and it almost always has his. She's bold and strong and so very brave after everything that's happened to her. Most of the time, he can't even fathom everything she's been through, even though he shares in her homesickness. In spite of her put out expressions and noises, she forgives him for his terrible flirting out in front of everyone. And she absolutely forgives him when those pickup lines and smooth dialogue completely escape him in private. He's probably making an idiot puppy out of himself more often than not, but it comes from a well-meaning place in his heart, and he knows he's lucky. He spoils her with everything he gets his hands on if the opportunity presents itself.

He tries to spoil her with himself.

"Lance, you're staring again," she tells him, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

He grins. "Can't help it," he tells her. "You know that."

"So you say." She lays back against the pillows, her wild mane of hair spread out all over the linens, framing her face in uncontrolled curls with just the tips of her ears peeking free.

Lance forgets what he's doing again, which gets a laugh out of her.

"You're hopeless, Blue Paladin."

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid, Princess."

He likes this between them, he likes it a lot. He doesn't know how it happened, but there's a comfort here between them now. One that isn't hindered by any sort of obligation. She curls a finger at him and he follows. He flashes her a hungry grin, and she makes them disappear for a while. It's as if they know they don't have to rush; there are so many other things happening that if they just need this to be what it is, that's fine. Being the hopeless romantic Lance is, he can't help but think of a future where he's introducing his space alien princess girlfriend to his family, but that's a long way from now and he knows it. It's perfect the way it is, this unnamed and guilt-free indulgence. He can worship her and she can let go.

He leans down to kiss her, and she quickly pushes herself into it, starting to wind her arms around his neck, but he pulls back to catch her wrists. She blinks up at him, raising a brow. He winks back at her, then starts a gradual descent down her body. All those graceful warrior curves, dashed and peppered with markings he doesn't understand but never fails to trace with hands and mouth. She makes a low noise of pleasure, and he likens it to a purr. It's somehow fitting, all things considered. Her hands rest at her sides, but as his mouth covers places that feel good, they start to gather up the linens between her fingers.

"Oh, it's about to get better, Princess," he murmurs, lingering over one hip bone before nipping gently. There are some details about her physique that are different from what he's used to. He intends to spend much more time learning the shape of her ribcage, finding where he can lay his head to listen to her heartbeat. But he's delighted to know that there's plenty that's familiar enough for him to pleasure her.

Lance watches her face the whole time he pushes her legs open, licking his lips. God, it doesn't take much to get him going, and he's already plenty worked up. He wants to sink deep within her and lay against her while she makes those noises he loves so much. But he had promised to pamper her today, and while that didn't mean showering her in shiny things, he still had a thing or two in mind. He drops his head down, blue eyes still on her drawn features, and with a swipe of his tongue, he drags out a cry that turns every part of him raw and hot.

"Atta girl. You just lay back and lemme take care of ya." Lance settles himself more comfortably on the bed. Another teasing lick, and she's already moving her hands to his hair. "That's right." He closes his eyes and doesn't play around anymore. He latches on and gives her everything he's got, feeling her grab on. He lets her have the control now, loves the way she moves his head where she wants it and rolls her hips up and back on his tongue. He could do this all day if she wanted, but she clearly has other plans when the first orgasm takes her faster than he would have allowed if he hadn't let her have the reins. She shudders and drops her hands, praising him in Altean. He doesn't need to know the words, but he hears his name in her husky growl, and that's all he really needs.

Sitting up between her thighs, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then nurses what's left behind on his skin without looking away. "Somethin' you really want, Princess?" The other hand drops to teasingly stroke his cock.The sound she makes has him dripping onto his fingers.

"Now, Lance."

"As you wish."

He leans over her, stealing another kiss as he slides into her, hot and wet and his. He moans into her mouth, feeling her teeth bite at his lower lip to get at the sound. Her nails are already leaving red marks in his back. He's going to love the feel of those scratches in the morning.

Yep, Lance is pretty lucky to have this, and it doesn't need a name to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk tome about Voltron ship things on my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
